User talk:Starlite7827
Previous conversations have been archived. To see them, click here. Re:Mario I kinda like it yeah, I have played several games.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:48, May 9, 2016 (UTC) I don't think I know them well enough to contribute, I'm sorry.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:01, May 9, 2016 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:19, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I'll create it later. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:52, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:58, May 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Will do. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:13, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Sorry about not doing it sooner. I'll do it at the end of the week. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:54, May 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I';l create it after midday. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:42, May 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::Also, you've been approved to PokePower! Congrats :) Ellis99 Volcanion 13:27, May 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::By the way, what is it you wanted in the temp? I remember height and weight but that's it. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:05, May 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I'll start on it tomorrow, for sure. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:07, May 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Your welcome. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:24, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::I'm busy and I think it's best you ask someone else to create it. I would ask Rachin123 to do it. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:29, May 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Thank you :) Ellis99 Volcanion 05:32, May 27, 2016 (UTC) I don't think creating a template is the issue as one already exists as shown on this page. If you want the height and weight included on it, it can just be added to the current template among other things. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:47, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :Okay I added information to the TCG Infobox. See how it looks on Machamp's page. How do you like it? --Rai 水 (talk) 19:16, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :I'm glad you like it. If you have anything else you want to ask of me, just contact me on my talkpage. --Rai 水 (talk) 02:24, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Forum A request for a promotion has been made. Your opinion will be much appreciated. join in. Click here. --Rai 水 (talk) 22:55, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :I seen and thank you :) --Rai 水 (talk) 23:46, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Re:New background Sure, go ahead. You can use Flitter's image as a base.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:20, May 16, 2016 (UTC) New Background Hey dude! I found two backgrounds and these are NOT homemade. I think Energy X may like the second. Can you please add them to your form? If you want, I can make them even bigger. Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 09:18, May 18, 2016 (UTC) New Forum There is a new forum up, and I would appreciate it if you placed your opinion in it. The link is right here. Re:Color Well, my rights have not changed, I am still a rollback here, but someone (I believe it was Energy X), changed the colors for users with some rights, like green for content moderators and red for rollbacks. Misch60 (talk) 06:24, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Re:Break What's your question?--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:47, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Only users with rights (Content Moderator, Admins and Bureaucrats) can rename images if they are already uploaded to the wiki. Yeah, you can, message me about the image and I will rename it for you when it is necessary.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:50, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Reply back What temp? The one I told L about? Ellis99 Volcanion 06:09, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:09, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:TCG It's okay that you have been busy, you can't help that either, and I will try to help as much as possible with the TCG pages. I will help whenever I have time, and am not busy at other wiki's. Misch60 (talk) 08:24, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Reply It seems that it has been fixed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:23, August 20, 2016 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:19, August 21, 2016 (UTC) I'm good thanks. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:35, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:28, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Reply It's okay, just edit whenever you have the time.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:17, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Don't know. Ask X or Lord. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:59, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :Okay. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:01, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Pokemon GO table Well, we had one and no one was using it so I thought I should start adding images to the table. --SteveDerp 14:24, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Reply They have been changed. The current layout was very messy, it wasn't very practical and certain things were missing. You can join in to change that, like this. Energy ''X'' 12:36, February 6, 2017 (UTC) I don't find it confusing, this one id much easier in my opinion. I think you have to get used to it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:11, February 6, 2017 (UTC) I believe it was yesterday.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:28, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Reply Go to images which is in the explore section and just click on add a new image to upload your image (with more options to add licensings, categories etc.) Or use .--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:58, July 24, 2017 (UTC) :Scratch that, it's best to use the latter link because it allows you to upload without need to go back and edit the rest in (summaries, licensing, categories, etc.), and yeah, I'm aware how Japan Standard Time works (I should, as I have to translate it to my own when watching new anime episodes on the TV Tokyo channel), according to which it's the morning where you live, so that's why I waited here to send you this. PokémonGamer 00:16, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Kanji I think you may likely know the language better (as you have a tag on your page saying you speak Japanese) - this character in the Adventures manga has what appears to be kanji on his shirt. I can read as well, but all I have is the first one (likely) being 太 or 大, I can't determine the last ones (which there's two of them I believe after that). I've tried doing some digging and found nothing, but if indeed they're kanji (which they seem like), it would be best to know which kanji they are. That or it could be a single kanji underneath 太 with seven lines around it. Edit: Either that or it could just be merely Chinese after the first one (and not anything used in the Japanese language, there's no kana letters over to the side otherwise it'd be easy, and I'm also able to know which certain characters are in the Japanese magazine summaries of anime episodes just be knowing what it looks like if I've never taken any time to learn it), as I've tried writing the kanji myself and see if I can find anything looking it up and I've gone through all the standard kanji lists and found nothing. The only thing I have is that the first one is likely 太, as the ones 犬 and 太 use the 大 radical which I recognize. PokémonGamer 08:53, August 3, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks, I posted that (and from what I found, they're two words as well), and yeah I already knew 太 was that, and that the kanji 魚 also means that (as for what you said), however 魚 wasn't at the top of my head, so I couldn't tell what it is from the handwriting used, I thought it could have easily been another one but the lines are just off to the side writing it seems. PokémonGamer 19:29, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Vulpix (Base Set) Hey, I have fixed the page. You had to put the file name at the |file = parameter, and you had your file name slightly wrong. It didn't have a -, but just a space. Misch60 (talk) 14:01, November 17, 2017 (UTC)